hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2014 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season was one of the most active seasons recorded. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:700 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2041 till:31/12/2041 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2041 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/01/2041 till:27/01/2041 color:TS text:Alejandro from:30/01/2041 till:31/01/2041 color:C3 text:Berenice from:14/02/2041 till:15/02/2041 color:TS text:Carolina from:14/02/2041 till:15/02/2041 color:TS text:Daniel from:11/03/2041 till:12/03/2041 color:C5 text:Ernesto from:11/03/2041 till:12/03/2041 color:C1 text:Felicia from:29/03/2041 till:01/04/2041 color:C2 text:Gonzalo-Hilda from:08/04/2041 till:08/04/2041 color:TS text:Isaac from:09/04/2041 till:09/04/2041 color:TD text:Ten from:29/04/2041 till:01/05/2041 color:C5 text:Joel from:11/05/2041 till:12/05/2041 color:TS text:Karen from:13/05/2041 till:14/05/2041 color:TS text:Leo barset:break from:15/05/2041 till:16/05/2041 color:TS text:Maria from:03/07/2041 till:04/07/2041 color:TS text:Nora from:11/08/2041 till:13/08/2041 color:C4 text:Ofelia from:01/09/2041 till:02/09/2041 color:C3 text:Paullina from:05/09/2041 till:06/09/2041 color:C2 text:Rosa from:08/09/2041 till:09/09/2041 color:C5 text:Sandra from:12/09/2041 till:13/09/2041 color:C1 text:Teresa from:15/09/2041 till:16/09/2041 color:TS text:Vivian from:15/09/2041 till:15/09/2041 color:TD text:Twentyone from:17/10/2041 till:18/10/2041 color:TS text:Walter from:31/10/2041 till:02/11/2041 color:C3 text:Xavi from:10/11/2041 till:11/11/2041 color:C1 text:Yolanda from:05/12/2041 till:07/12/2041 color:C4 text:Zelia bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2041 till:01/02/2041 text:January from:01/02/2041 till:01/03/2041 text:Feburary from:01/03/2041 till:01/04/2041 text:March from:01/04/2041 till:01/05/2041 text:April from:01/05/2041 till:01/06/2041 text:May from:01/06/2041 till:01/07/2041 text:June from:01/07/2041 till:01/08/2041 text:July from:01/08/2041 till:01/09/2041 text:August from:01/09/2041 till:01/10/2041 text:September from:01/10/2041 till:01/11/2041 text:October from:01/11/2041 till:01/12/2041 text:November from:01/12/2041 till:31/12/2041 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" How its possible to a storm to spawn in a swimming pool? # conditions must be of 70f and some high humidity (they rarely form in heatwaves) # theres must be an person jumping to the pool. # storms rarely form during competitions # most of the storms form during the moonsoon season # theres another pool in one side. but storms rarely cross to that pool. Storms Tropical Storm Alejandro In January 26. an person jumped hard into the pool. causing a depression to form. this was one of the storms that formed in the off-season. (December 1-January 31) Hurricane Berenice An pool worker accidentally slipped into the pool. and it caused an depression to form. this was a rare event. because it was a rainy day. also an off season storm. Tropical Storm Carolina An person backflipped into the pool. causing 2 depressions to form. Tropical Storm Daniel The same person that caused Carolina to form, formed another depression. Being in the circulation of Carolina all the time. it briefly becomed an tropical storm. Hurricane Ernesto An group of persons jumped into the pool. causing an large depression to form, later splitting in 2. Organizing very quickly. it became a hurricane as of the afternoon. by the early hours of March 12. Ernesto has exploded into a strong category 5. Hurricane Felicia The same pre-Ernesto depression spilt in half. one the parts becoming Felicia. Felicia never caused any deaths Hurricane Gonzalo-Hilda Gonzalo and Hilda were combined in the TCR. Gonzalo was originally thought to be dissipated. but later Hilda formed from Gonzalo's remnant circulation. Tropical Storm Isaac An personal drone aircraft reported that a area of cloudiness formed on the east on April 8. Altough a disorganized system. the system managed to attain tropical storm status and be named Isaac. Isaac never caused any damage nor deaths. Tropical Depression Ten The formation of Ten is unclear. some say it formed when a bird dived into the pool. others say it was a drunk person who slipped into the pool. Hurricane Joel No description because Joel was too destructive to have one. Joel caused 54 drownings. setting a basin record. Tropical Storm Karen Never caused any damage. Tropical Storm Leo Same as Karen. Tropical Storm Maria 1 drowning was releated to Maria Tropical Storm Nora Hurricane Ofelia Ofelia was the strongest category 4 hurricane ever recorded. Hurricane Paulina Hurricane Rosa Hurricane Sandra Despite the strong intensity. Sandra never caused any drownings since the pool was closed. Hurricane Teresa Tropical Storm Vivian Main article: Tropical Storm Vivian (2014) Was likely an subtropical cyclone. but it was never re-classified Tropical Depression Twentyone Formed within the cold front-like zone of Vivian Tropical Storm Walter Hurricane Xavi Hurricane Yolanda Hurricane Zelia This was the strongest storm in the off-season Category:Funny seasons Category:Funny Events During A Hurricane Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Pool seasons